


The room just got hotter

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Elle wants Emmet, F/M, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Elle goes to see Emmett (wink wink).





	The room just got hotter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or the musical. Emmett is a cinnamon roll

Emmett, currently sprawled across his couch, a law book in one hand and a coffee in the other, lifted the mug to his lips, and heard a soft knocking at his apartment door. He glanced across at the clock on the living room wall before he placed the cup down on the coffee table and got up off the sofa, he stepped forward and pulled open the door and was greeted with a smile and a light brush of air pushing past him, into his apartment. "Elle" He greeted.

"Hey" She attached two of her fingers onto his belt loops and pulled him away from the door, pushing it to,  behind her. Emmett's eyebrow lifted as Elle backed him further toward the couch.

"What are you doing here?"  
She bit her lip and with a swift push he landed, plush against the cushions, knocking the breath from his chest.

Emmett swallowed a groan about to escape and he let his eyes flutter shut as this gorgeous woman ran kisses down his neck, "Elle" he groaned. She nipped at his collarbone causing little red marks to rise. "Wait a minute" He objected breathlessly.

Obviously she ignored him and ran a hand up under his t-shirt, running over his lightly toned chest.

"Slow down"

Emmett wanted her to carry on but something inside of him was sending out warning signals. When heer free hand effortlessly worked on his zip, undoing it in one motion and pulling out his half hard dick.

"Uhh" he moaned as she slowly stroked him up and down, causing him to harden further. 

"Sorry?" Elle asked, a smirk across her face.

He groaned in frustration at the snail's pace she was going at, but refusing to give her the satisfaction of begging, he bucked up into her hand.

Unfortunately she anticipated this and moved with him, trying not to laugh at his desperateness. 

"What's the matter, babe?" she said condescendingly.

His self control was barely hanging on, why could he never say no to her? He thought. "Elle, come on" he replied, 

"What do you want Emmett?" She continued to stoke him and twisted her wrist as she reached the tip of his throbbing cock. 

"Fuck" he cried.

She beamed with pride of reducing him to groans and pants.

As she teased him further, Emmett thought he would near enough explode if he didn't get more friction.

"Please" he begged, throwing his pride aside.

"What was that?" She paused for a moment.

"Elle, please just- where are you going?" He questioned helplessly as she rose to her feet. 

"Ssh. You trust me don't you?"

"It's a bit late not to"

Getting to her knees, eye to eye with his cock she licked a stripe with her tongue, up from base to tip. Causing a shudder to go through the slightly older man. She took him between her lips and lowered her head further.

Emmett was engulfed in wet heat and he was _loving it._

Gripping onto the material of the sofa and biting his lip he controlled his urge to buck up violently into her precious mouth.

What she couldn't take of his, larger than average cock, she gripped tightly with her left hand.

"Oh god" Emmett said in pure bliss, his head was swimming as this insanely hot woman was doing incredible things to him.

He was nearing the edge but wanted to hold on, come on dude keep it together. 

He tried thinking of unarousing things but everything led him back to Elle. Elle who was making him feel as if he was in heaven.

As she pulled him in and out, she felt his member stiffen further and his breathing quickened. She pulled off with a pop of her wet lips.

Emmett groaned at the loss, "Why'd you stop?" 

"Tch tch, so needy" she commented "Don't I get to enjoy this too?" Elle crossed her arms and stood tilted to the right.

"Uh hu?" He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Take your pants off" She commanded. 

Emmett nodded before standing carefully and letting his jeans fall to the floor, not wanting to ruin this incredible moment. 

"Good boy" Elle reached forward and lifted his t-shirt over his head and looked him up and down, sultryly. 

He suddenly felt very vulnerable, being stared at by a fully clothed Elle. 

"I thought you said that you didn't bother staying in shape?"

"Well, not really" he admitted.

"You wanna help me undress?" 

Emmett nodded way too excitedly as he went forward, going for her hot pink jacket. 

She let him take it off her shoulders and helped with the removal of the vest she wore. 

He took in the scent of her purfume,  mixed with the vanilla shampoo/conditioner he had bought her, his pulse was already racing and this just drove him crazier, knowing that she had actually used it. 

Whilst he was daydreaming, Elle had slipped her skirt off and was standing in just her bra and panties. 

He was speechless. 

"Like what you see?" Elle said as she stood with her hands on her tilted hips.  
Emmett didn't reply, instead he went forward and crushed their mouths together in hot passion. Their hands roamed each other's bodies and Emmett reached around to her back and unclipped her pink lace bra.  
Elle broke the kiss quickly, pulling away to let her bra fall off before slipping down her panties and went to back to exploring every crevice of his mouth.

Emmett gently pushed toward the direction of his bedroom, she got the hint and, whilst still clinging to him, walked backward through the doorway.

He unattached his mouth before saying "are you sure you wanna do this?" The sincerity clear in his voice.  
"I've never been more sure about anything" Elle replied.

Emmett smiled before softly kisisng her and letting them both fall back onto the soft mattress.

Elle once again straddled his hips and tightly held onto his biceps to stop his moving.

Emmett blushed slightly before saying "I've, uh, got, um. In the top drawer" He indicated to the left side of his bed.

She smiled sweetly before saying "that's nice of you to think about it, but I'm on the pill, and I'm not carrying anything harmful. I'm sure you're not either"

He shook his head "I'm definitely not"

"Then don't stop now" She kissed down his chest and ground down onto his manhood.  
"Jesus" he moaned as she pulled up and lowered onto his cock, fulling her up completely.

"Oh God, Emmett, yes" he thrust upwards hitting her sweet spot.  
As they both moved the angle changed causing more delicious sparks to fly through them.

He was already so close so he let his hand drift down and pushed his thumb against her pulsing clit.

Elle jumped forward into his touch and Emmett moaned at the erousal dripping from her.

"Fuck, Emmett, more" He moved his hips up faster and played with her more.  
"So. Close" She groaned.

Seconds later he felt her inner walls contract around him with her release and that alone caused him to cry out and explode into her.

Elle collapsed onto him and could hear their pounding hearts beat together as they panted in exhaustion.

"Wow. I mean. Wow"

"Emmett Forrest, man of many words"

"You know it"


End file.
